Picture Perfect
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: AH. A/B E/J Em/R Es/C. Another little one-shot for you guys while I'm between updates again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AH. A/B E/J Em/R Es/C. Another little one-shot for you guys while I'm between updates again.**

It started with a picture.

Isabella Marie Swan, better known as just Bella, wasn't exactly a people person. Speaking wasn't really her thing either, and when you mixed the two together, you got a very nervous, stuttering girl on your hands. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ talk or be around people. She just wasn't very good at it; often not knowing when she was saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong action. Which she found odd, because she was a very bright girl. People were just a conundrum to her though.

So when the day came where she finally had to make a career choice to get started on, she had to narrow the list of possibilities down quite a bit. A social worker, for example, had to be taken off, because even if she wanted to help people, there was still the issue of interacting with them in the first place. After hours of debating with her list, she was finally left with all the jobs where you would work or cook or sit in the back of the building, away from all the people. However, Bella didn't want to cook; she did enough of that at home, and she didn't want to sit around watching security camera screens all day, nor did she want to sit at a desk all day staring at a computer screen.

She had just about given up hope when her father, Charlie, suggested a job. Some local magazine in Seattle was looking for a photographer to go around the city and capture inspiring shots of people, places, and things. It was perfect; she wouldn't have to talk to people, only take pictures of them.

Two years later, and Bella was still taking pictures.

Which was what she was doing that day her life was spun upside down by one small pixie. It was a slightly chilly day, that September. The leaves in the trees were all changing colours; red, brown, yellow, orange, falling to the ground. People had starting adding gloves and scarves to their outfits, though no one had broken out the winter coat just yet. Bella, much the same, was clad in her worn Chuck Taylors, her dark wash jeans, a zipped up, black, hooded sweater with fingerless black gloves, and her grandpa's old army coat. Thick, but not heavy, with hundreds of pockets it seemed, and a nice green. The thick black camera strap was around her neck, the strap of her messenger bag across her chest, and bold, black framed glasses.

Her hair was blowing in the slight wind; mahogany with natural red highlights in it. Her skin was pale as well, much more pale than the rest of the people living in Seattle with her who hadn't seen the sun in ages because of the constant cloud. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown with lighter rings spaced out through the irises, like the rings of a tree trunk.

Currently, she had the camera up in front of her face, adjusting it to get the perfect shot. She was in the park with her dog, Jake, who was a big wolf, crossed with a German Shepherd, frightening to most people who looked at him. Even the people at the dog pound advised against getting him, saying that he nipped at them a lot. Bella thought they were all crazy though; Jake had been nothing but sweet and loving to her, following her orders when she gave them, and usually stayed out of trouble. That was why she brought him just about anywhere. Often it seemed that he understood her just like a human would.

Just as Bella was about to take the picture of a mother and father walking along the sidewalk in the park, their son between them and holding their hands, Jake pushed up against Bella's thigh. The dog was big. "Hey – Jake, I missed it now." She grumbled, relining the shot back up. Once more, he pressed against her side, enough to knock her to the side and made the camera go off while she was turning to scold him. "Seriously, Jake. Cut it out. What's wrong?" She grumbled.

Suddenly, Jake shot off in the opposite direction of Bella who called after him and gave chase. "Jacob, you better hope I don't catch you! You know how much I hate running!" She hollered at him, racing across the jogging path and trying to dodge a group of people jogging together. "Sorry," She murmured, shooting off after her dog once she was across.

"How… how did you get over a fence?" She asked, mostly herself, as she stared at the chain link fence, bewildered. When Jake started snarling and barking, she looked up and across the street. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. A man was standing over a small girl, his hood up and a purse in his hands. Only, his hands were also raised up as he pushed himself back against the wall of the building. Jake was crouched a few feet in front of him, his hackles raised, a constant growl emanating from him. How had Bella not seen this? She wasn't that far away, just across the road, past the fence, and across the jogging sidewalk. If the girl had screamed; she would have heard.

Pursing her lips, Bella saw the small hole at the bottom of the fence that was bent up, probably where kids snuck in as a short cut, and how Jacob got out. She quickly shimmied under it as well, getting to her feet and jogging across the street as she brushed herself off. "Give the purse back or I'll tell him to lunge." She threatened. The man's green eyes narrowed at her. "Have it your way." She shrugged.

Jacob tensed when she raised her hand and the man stiffened. "Wait! I'm sorry, here, take it back, here." He said quickly, tossing the purse down at the girl who had yet to move.

"Get lost." Bella huffed and the man paused, looking at Jacob before sprinting down the street away from them. "Good boy." She murmured, petting his head before she approached the girl. She took the strap off around her neck and set her camera down, crouching in front of the girl. "Hey, he's gone." She said gently. Hesitantly, she reached out when she got no response, lightly shaking the girl's shoulder. Still nothing. At least she was breathing. "I'm, uh, going to roll you over so I can get a better look in case you're hurt, alright?" She said, gently doing so.

Well, the girl was indeed a girl, but older than Bella had thought. Bella herself was twenty two, but she figured this girl was a couple years younger than her; eighteen, maybe nineteen. Her features were small and delicate looking, and she was quite small and petite; making her look much younger if you couldn't see her face. Her skin was also pale, not quite as pale as Bella's, but pretty close, her lips a stark contrast; blood red, along with her hair that was cropped short and spiked out in all directions in arranged chaos; black as ink and very silky looking. Bella wasn't sure what colour her eyes were, since they were closed, though the girl had very long, thick eyelashes that complimented her face very nicely. The girl was exceptionally pretty.

However, the girl was also bleeding. Above one dark, elegant eyebrow, there was a gash that had blood running from it still. It didn't look deep, and Bella knew from experience that head wounds just bleed a lot; more than any other wound, but she was still worried. The girl could have a concussion or something. Moving quickly, Bella went into her messenger bag and pulled out her long, wool scarf and bundled it up, gently lifting the girl's head and setting it on it. She turned back to her bag and rummaged through it until she found her cell phone and quickly dialled 911.

The sun had been setting when Bella had gotten to the park, and by the time the ambulance got there, it was nearly dark. Two paramedics jumped out of the back with a stretcher. Bella quickly told Jake to sit back down since he had gotten up, and got up herself, meeting them half way. "She hurt her head, I don't know how bad it is; it stopped bleeding a few minutes ago. She was mugged and the man ran off, but I didn't see what happened. He probably did it, unless she fell, but I don't know if that matters. Would it be worse if she fell or if he did it?" And Nervous Rambling Bella came out to play.

"Calm down, miss. Your friend is going to be fine, the gash isn't deep. It still needs to be stitched up and she needs to stay in the hospital until she wakes up, so get in the back and make room." One of the paramedics said as the kneeled down beside the girl.

Pausing briefly, Bella grabbed her camera and climbed into the back of the ambulance, snapping her fingers. Jake jumped in as well and sat down at her feet while she sat in the very back corner. The other paramedic frowned when he got in to lift up the stretcher, but didn't say anything. They were halfway to the hospital when the silence was broken. "Does she have any allergies that we should be aware of, just in case?"

Bella stared at them blankly. "Uh, I don't know."

The woman pursed her lips. "What's her name, I'll search the system for her."

Again, Bella shrugged. "I don't know." They looked at her curiously. "I-I just, I was taking a picture, it's what I do for a living, and my dog ran off. I chased him down and he was growling at the mugger. I called you guys when I saw she was bleeding."

"What are you doing in here then?" The other paramedic asked, somewhat frustrated.

Bella faltered. "Well… you told me to get into the back…" She murmured, blushing like mad. "And I-I'd like to make sure she's okay, if that's alright with you."

When they got to the hospital, Bella was surprised no one threw her and Jake out. Pets weren't allowed. But the hospital seemed more full and chaotic today, with doctors and nurses running around, and the waiting room was full; a lot of people having to stand and lean against walls. You could hardly think with all the noise and chatter going on. So Bella was easily able to sneak by and follow the paramedics who were running the stretcher down the hall. They put her in a room way down at the back of the building, where she had to share it with two other people who were unconscious in their beds. Bella waited outside the room with Jacob while the nurse went in to stitch up the wound and dress the girl in the hospital gown. She left with a clip board that she was filling out, too busy to look up at Bella and the giant dog who snuck in after her.

All the make up was washed and wiped off of the girl's face, and white strips over each stitch above her eyebrow, but she was still almost breathtaking. Biting her lip, Bella looked around and heaved a sigh, pulling up one of the chairs to the side of the bed, a few feet away as to not scare the girl if she woke up. Minutes turned into hours while Bella sent a text to her roommate, Eve, saying she would be in very late, if at all that night. After that, she gave watching the TV on mute a try, but turned it off a few more hours later. With a great yawn, she stretched and looked down at Jacob who was sleeping beside her chair. Following his example, she tilted the chair back on its two back legs and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and getting comfortable.

The sun, surprisingly, woke Alice up the next morning. It was peeking through the blinds on the hospital wall, bathing her face in its warmth and light. She sat up with a jolt, her heart hammering as she recalled what happened last night. She was… she was mugged. The man grabbed her from behind and threatened her, ripping her purse from her hands, and then threw her to the ground. After that… everything was a little fuzzy. There was… a wolf? And a voice. A very soft, warm voice that had calmed her down and subdued the pain in her head. She couldn't remember anything after that.

She looked to her left, seeing the other beds full of people still sleeping, and a silver phone on the bedside table there. There was also a glass of water and a note, the writing her father's. _Call me when you wake up – I'm making my rounds. _She was about to reach for the phone when something heavy and warm rested on her thigh. She froze and turned her head slowly, a smile breaking across her face. It was the wolf, who looked more like a dog closer up, from the previous night. He was smiling a lopsided smile, his big brown eyes happy, while he rested his head on her thigh. "You're a massive dog, you know that?" She laughed. The bed was pretty high.

But then something else caught her eye. Rather, some_one_ else. There was a girl sitting in a chair against the wall next to the bed. Her bag and camera were in the corner of the room, along with a scarf, and Alice briefly wondered if she was a photographer. Alice watched as the girl grunted and blinked a few times, stretching. More big, brown eyes met her own electric blue ones. Said brown eyes widened though and the girl jerked in surprise, squealing as the chair tipped too far back and sent her sprawled out on the floor.

Blushing almost to the point of pain, Bella quickly pushed herself to her feet and straightened out the chair, all the while the room was filled with giggling. She awkwardly cleared her throat, straightening herself and clothes out as she looked at the girl on the bed. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said quickly.

It was that same voice, too! But what the voice said finally caught up to Alice and she furrowed her brows, cocking her head to the side. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around; I should be apologizing for scaring _you_."

"You didn't!" Bella said hastily, not wanting the girl to make a big production and feel bad. "That was nothing. I do that all the time…it's… how I wake up?" She said, the rest coming out as a question. She felt like slapping herself for sounding so stupid, but that was all she could think of to say.

And it worked, seeing as Alice laughed again, smiling brightly. "I still should be thanking you, though," She said, getting serious. "Your dog saved me from that man and then you saved me from bleeding out on the side of the street all night."

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Bella shrugged. "You wouldn't have _bled out_ really. I mean, you might have gotten sick or something and it wouldn't have been healthy, but I didn't really _save_ you. I was just in the right place at the right time."

Alice stuck her tongue out and waved off the comment. "You still saved me, …?"

"Bella Swan." Bella supplied quickly.

Alice furrowed her brows again, looking at the taller girl. "Seriously?" Bella looked confused and nodded. "Seriously. You just happened to be named Bella Swan." Again, Bella nodded. "_Beautiful swan._ Your first name is beautiful and your last name is classically the most beautiful bird."

"Yes." Bella said slowly. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "No. I'm just trying to get this perfectly clear; it was a coincidence that you turned out looking like this with a name like that."

"I really don't understand what you're trying to say." Bella complained, feeling slightly frustrated. What was wrong with her name?

Alice gave her a get real look. "You're, essentially, the epitome of beauty." She deadpanned.

Blushing and sputtering, Bella shifted on her feet and looked away nervously. "Wh-what? That's… what are you talking about. You're crazy."

Alice gestured to her. "Well look at you, beautiful and blushing and your name is beautiful." She smirked. "I'll let it go for now though, because it looks like you're going to get a nose bleed from all that blood rushing to your face. I'm Alice." She said, sticking out her hand.

Hesitating, Bella slinked closer to the bed and paused before gripping Alice's hand, shaking it gently. Her brows furrowed as tingles seeped into her from her fingers and any exposed skin on her hand touching Alice's. She quickly pulled her hand back. "N-nice to meet you."

"Mary Alice Cullen, I _told_ you to stop taking the back way home after dark!" A woman's voice growled. But there was a mother's warmth and concern still in it. Bella jerked back in surprise still and looked up to the doorway of the room. A woman was rushing over to Alice's bed; her hair long and caramel, forming a heart shaped face. The woman's eyes were a familiar electric blue that matched Alice's, her skin slightly more pale than most as well. This must have been Alice's mother.

"I didn't, mom, I swear." Alice said, her eyes going wide like any kid's whose mother used that voice. "It was still light out; the sun was just setting."

"You could have called me." The woman said, with a frown. "I would have picked you up, honey. Now look what happened. You could have been killed, Mary Alice!"

Alice winced. "Stop first naming me, mom, I'm fine. Bella saved me." She said. Alice had never liked her first name. Mary. She found it dull and old; especially when she found out it was because she was named after her great grandmother who was the only other person in the family with such dark hair.

The woman looked up and at the taller girl on the other side of the bed whose eyes were wide and face was red. "Did you?" She asked gently.

Bella's shoulders rose again. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say _saved_ her, I was just-" She broke off as the woman enveloped her in a hug. Bella froze, standing there awkwardly as the woman kept thanking her over and over again. "Er, you're welcome, but I really didn't do anything." Alice sat there giggling and smiling at Bella who looked like she was trying very hard not to bolt from the room.

"Thank you," The woman said a final time and let go of the awkward girl. "I'm Esme and don't ever hesitate to let me know how I can repay you."

Bella waved Esme's comment off. "Don't worry about it. If I were in her shoes, I'd want someone to, well, hold my head because that's all I really did."

"You also called 911, rode with me to the hospital, and stayed the night to make sure I was okay." Alice pointed out and Esme looked like she was going to give Bella another hug. The taller girl braced for it but relaxed when Esme restrained herself and settled for standing beside Alice's bed again and held her hand.

The door opened again as a group of people came in. Three blondes, one of them a doctor, and a lanky boy that could have been Alice's twin and probably was. They all bustled over to her bed, everyone talking over everyone else, reaching out to make sure Alice was okay, hugging her and yelling at her for taking the back way home again.

Bella quickly pulled the strap of her messenger bag and camera over her shoulder and petted Jake's head, silently commanding him to follow her as she slipped out of the room to give the family some space. She stretched one more time, freezing in that weird pose as a nurse down the hall called at her and something about dogs. Bella quickly bolted down the opposite way with Jake at her heels, looking for a back exit.

Huffing to herself, Alice sat there and let everyone get all this out of their systems. She smiled reassuringly and nodded whenever someone asked if she was okay, accepting and giving hugs, retelling the story of what happened, etc. A few minutes later though, she craned her neck around, trying to look through the others to find Bella. She frowned when she couldn't, looking to the corners of the room. Bella seemed like the kind of person to go hide in the corner of a full room. But she wasn't there either. "Mom, where's Bella?" She asked.

Esme looked around, noticing the absence of her daughter's hero and frowned. "I think she's gone, Alice."

Ignoring the empty feeling she got at hearing that, Alice looked over to her brother. "Edward, do you think you could track down the address of someone for me?"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Well, that was much more exciting than _my_ night." Eve laughed, leaning back into her booth. Like just about everything else, the red cushion behind her was a stark contrast to the girl herself. Eve's natural hair colour was platinum blonde, looking nearly white. But that wasn't good enough, so every once in a while Eve would actually die her hair _white_ white. It took months to a year to fade and her roots were so light they blended. It was long and wavy, longer than Bella's, though she constantly had it up in some kind of fancy bun or tie, with her bangs hanging low beyond her chin. Her eyes were a very clear blue, though some people would argue that they were grey. Eve herself never gave an opinion and said "they are what they are" whenever anyone asked. Her skin tone was just as pale as Bella, smooth and blemish free, her stature petite but tall. With her sharp, elegant features, Eve often looked like an elf, really.

Grunting, Bella stabbed her fork into the cubed hash brown, dipping it in ketchup before popping it in her mouth. "It was certainly eventful." She replied, sighing and looked out the window they were sitting in front of. "Remind me again why I couldn't shower and change before we went out to breakfast."

"Because it's lunch time." Eve deadpanned. "Lunch time _and_ you didn't go shopping yesterday like you said you would."

"_You_ said you would go shopping."

Eve paused. "…My bad." Bella shook her head with a smirk, still amused with Eve's antics even if they were a pain in the ass sometimes. "So, are you going to look her up?"

"Who?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her apple juice. Yes, twenty two years old and still drinking apple juice in the mornings instead of coffee. Though, technically it was _lunch time_, according to Eve.

"This Alice chick. You're going to look her up, right?" Eve asked, snagging a strip of bacon from Bella's plate.

Said girl shook her head. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Because it sounds like you two really hit it off." Eve replied in her very 'duh'ish voice. "You said you felt tingles. I've read about those, man. They're serious."

"They're fake." Bella shot back. "Authors make them up to use as foreshadowing so you're not blown away in later chapters when you find out the two are in love. They're not real."

Eve lifted a white eyebrow. "Then why'd you feel them?"

"I…" Bella faltered, furrowing her brows and put down her fork. She stared at her hands, thinking back to those tingles that had shot up through her arm. "I…static electricity. It was just a lot of static electricity. Or maybe my arm fell asleep." She replied, blushing.

Realization dawned on Eve's face. "Is that why you're not going to contact her? Because you like her?"

"Your mom likes her…"

"Very mature." Eve grinned. She suddenly cooed, reaching across the table to pinch Bella's cheek who slapped the taller girl's hand away with a scowl. "My little Bella is growing up! It's about damn time. How long has it been – since Tyler, right?" When Bella didn't answer, she grinned wider. "Ha! That was three years ago. Damn, man. That's a long time to go with no lovin'."

"Not all of us have raging libidos, Eve." Bella growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eve shrugged. "Just don't open your legs; dust and cob webs and who knows what else might come shooting out of there."

"Oh my _god_! Filter, Eve, filter!" Bella whisper yelled as her face burned and she sank lower in her booth. "How on earth did I end up with such a crude best friend?"

"My subconscious seeks out innocent little girls like you to corrupt." Eve smirked, peppering her eggs.

For the rest of breakfast, or lunch, the girls idly chatted about this and that. Who was going to go shopping for groceries later –Bella most likely because Eve had work-, what movie Eve should rent on her way home, and Lauren's upcoming party that weekend. Soon they were paying the bill and stepping out into the chilly day. Though the sun was out, it wasn't doing much to warm people up. Eve grinned and pulled out the plastic bag she brought whenever eating out, that always had leftovers that she knew Jake would like. Anticipating this, he wagged his tail and started hovering around her for the entire walk back.

When they got back to the apartment, Bella hopped in the shower. It had been a long night, a long night spent in a hard, plastic chair. The hot water was doing wonders for the knots in her back. She stayed in there until the water turned cold and then grudgingly got out. She didn't plan on going anywhere else that night and grabbed a pair of sweats and a navy blue T shirt that had her high school's insignia over her heart. It was a little small, seeing as that was a couple years ago now, but it was comfy and she liked sleeping in it. And if Eve called and said she was bringing someone home, then Bella could always change.

"Crap." Bella grumbled when she opened the fridge. Why was it so hard to remember to buy groceries between the two of them? It's not like it was something you could go without. It wasn't the same as forgetting to pick up hand cream or something, like dropping off the rented movies. It was their _sustenance_, essential to life.

A knock on the door made Bella jump and she bit her lip as she walked through the living room to answer it. It was too early for Eve to be home. Although, if she was fired again… Nah, Eve was making a real effort this time. Was Jake barking while she was in the shower and disturbed one of the neighbours again? He _was_ nowhere to be found, probably hiding under her bed again. She sighed, unlocking the door. "I'm sorry – I was in the shower I couldn't hear him barking." She said as she opened the door.

"He _is_ a dog and dogs _do_ bark." A high, wind chime voice replied.

Choking on nothing and blushing again, Bella tried to hide behind the door as much as she could. "Al-Alice. Hi. Uh, wait. What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

Giggling behind her pale, delicate hand, Alice shook her head. She would never get tired of watching Bella blush and sputter like this. "You signed in at the hospital and my dad is a doctor there; he told me your last name. Then I asked Edward to find your address." She replied.

"Huh." Bella said. She felt like she should be a little more freaked out that this girl, whom she barely knew, tracked her down like that and then said so like it was the most normal thing in the world. However, she wasn't freaked out. Not even slightly. Perhaps because it was something Eve would probably do as well and she was used to that kind of thing by now. Eve was kind of creepy sometimes. "So… why?" She asked after a long pause of silence.

Alice's eyebrows shot up. "Right." For the second time that day, Bella froze as another pair of warm arms wrapped around her. Her mind was racing, thoughts flittering about faster than she could blink, little bells going off in her head alerting her to all the tingles spreading through her body from wherever Alice was touching. "Thank you!" The little pixie said, looking up at Bella without letting go. "I never got to properly thank you before, since I was stuck in that hospital bed."

"And this is the proper way to thank someone?" Bella asked, her voice raspy, her body still frozen but slowly thawing. Alice nodded with a smile. "Well, you're welcome." She said.

A few seconds passed and Alice was still holding onto her. Bella lightly cleared her throat and looked away nervously before looking back down to Alice. Said girl's smile turned impish. "It was a long walk from the parking lot of your building and I had to wait a little while before someone buzzed me in – I'm cold."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No worries." She grinned. "Did you know your specific buzzer is literally smashed off?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, one of Eve's exes thought it was the most brilliant way to get back at her. We're still not sure why – he was never really bright."

"So this is your place?" Alice asked, finally letting go.

Again, Bella nodded and looked back into the apartment behind her. "Yeah, well, mine and Eve's." She said. Alice was looking at her expectantly when she turned back around. "Oh! Sorry! Again." She said, quickly opening the door wider and stepping back to let the pixie in. She scratched the back of her neck and readjusted her glasses while Alice slipped off her shoes.

"How long have you lived here?" Alice asked, looking around herself. Stepping into the apartment, there was a door to the rather large looking bathroom, and further down the wall right before the corner, there was a fire place. All to the right was the living room, and the entrance to the kitchen was in the corner in the back. To the left of the kitchen, the rest of the apartment was raised up, with two steps. There was a grand piano there, and passed it a little ways was a hallway leading down to the laundry room, Eve's room, and a washroom. To the left of the piano was a glass wall and door leading to a small balcony. Continuing on passed that was another hall leading to Bella's room, another spare room, and the master washroom. It was all very fancy and expensive looking – it made Alice wonder how much photographers made, or what Eve's job was. Especially taking into account the fancy leather furniture, the large TV, and all the art on the walls and shelves.

Bella glanced around her apartment with a shrug. "A couple years now. Five, I think. I moved out right after I turned eighteen, with my brother Emmett. He moved out four years ago, so he could buy a new place with his girlfriend. Eve moved in half a year after that."

Alice nodded, watching as Bella's face got even warmer when she spoke about her brother. "No offence, but how do you afford a place like this?" She asked.

"Emmet is a lawyer. Surprising if you ever meet him, but it's true. And Eve is a computer genius and does things with them. She explained it once, but I wasn't really paying attention. So between the two of us, it's pretty easy. I don't get a lot of work often, but when I do; it pays really well." Bella replied.

Pursing her lips, Alice put her hand on her hip. "Emmett the lawyer? What a coincidence, my step sister is dating a guy named Emmett and he's a lawyer too- oh my god. You have Emmett's smile; that's why it looked so familiar. I thought you said your last name was Swan, not McCarty?"

Chocolate brown eyes widened. "You're sisters with _Rosalie_?"

"You answer my question first." Alice laughed.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Well, Emmett's only my half brother. We've got the same mom but not the same dad. He's always had his dad's last name while I've had mine." Bella's brows furrowed. "You don't look like a Cullen. I mean, they're all blonde, aren't they? Jasper and Rosalie are, that much I know." She slapped a hand to her forehead. "And that was them in the room with you, I thought it was Rosalie. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"This is weird." Alice laughed. "Why haven't I met you before?"

Blushing, Bella ducked her head. "Well, I've only met Jasper once in passing and none of the others or you. And I know Rosalie because she's always with Emmett whenever we hang out. I never really thought I had to meet all of her family because they've only ever been dating. If he pops the question this weekend then-"

"WHAT?" Alice gasped.

"Shoot! I wasn't supposed to say that – Alice, you can't tell her!" Bella frantically waved her hands around. "Emmett will kill me if I spoil this; he's been planning it for months!"

Alice cooed. "Aww. That's so sweet." Alice started shoving Bella further into the apartment, much to the confusion of the older girl. "Go on and get dressed, we're going out for drinks to celebrate this."

"He hasn't actually asked yet, nor do we know if she'll even say yes." Bella tried to protest.

Alice waved it off. "Of course she'll say yes, she loves Emmett. And _we_ know so _we'll_ celebrate."

When Bella went to protest again, Alice put on the best pout she could muster at the moment and the taller brunette was a goner, scowling and mumbling under her breath as she went to go get changed.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Clearing her throat nervously, Bella shook her hands as she paced in front of the restaurant doors. "Calm down, calm down. You're just meeting your brother's fiancé's family. It's just dinner." She groaned, running a hand through her hair. "A dinner that Emmett _and_ Alice will be at. How am I supposed to act cool and nonchalantly around her when I know he can read me like a book? They're both going to figure it out."

With one final sigh, Bella stood up straight and pushed open the glass doors of the restaurant. She hoped she was dressed nice enough; just a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She didn't know _what_ she was supposed to wear to this sort of thing. Eve had said that this was good enough though.

"Bella-Boo!" Emmett boomed , pushing his chair back as he stood up, towering over his little sister. His massive arms picked her up and spun her in a small circle, miraculously not knocking things over in the process. Bella couldn't fight the laugh that escaped her and wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. "I was worried you weren't going to show up for a second."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it, Em." Bella replied, smiling at him as he put her down. The two did share a great resemblance even though they shared only one parent. They both had the brown hair, though Emmett's was naturally darker than hers, and they both had the same smile; dimples and all. However, where Bella's eyes were brown, Emmett's were clear blue. And where Bella was average on the height scale, Emmett was a giant. Six foot seven inches, with muscles that could rival Arnold's. Surprising for a lawyer, like Bella had said.

"So I hear you're a hero." He laughed, sitting back down next to Rosalie while Bella sat on his other side.

Bella blushed. "I'm not, really. I was-"

"Just at the right place at the right time." Emmett finished for her. "Right, that's what you keep telling everyone. Your timing has always sucked, Bella, so I don't believe that for a minute. You can't just sit there and tell me you randomly came across Alice and that man while walking down the street. So, give us the goods!" He chuckled, grinning widely.

Shifting in her seat, Bella didn't risk looking up lest she be reduced to a stutter pile of nerves. "Well, I was taking a picture. There was this couple and their little boy… anyway, Jake bumped me and I messed it up. When I went to try and take it again, he bumped me and ran off. I chased after him and when I caught up, the guy was pressed against the wall and Jake was snarling at him. Jake's the real hero." She smirked a little, still blushing.

"But Bella was the one to check on me and call 911. Waiting for them to come and keeping me comfortable. Then she stayed the rest of the night at the hospital." Alice supplied.

"Thank you, Bella." A new voice said, calm and kind. She looked up into a pair of green eyes. He was obviously Alice and everyone's father, being the older man there, though still pretty young to have such old kids. His hair was as blonde as Rosalie's, slicked back, his skin pale and his face friendly and trustworthy. He radiated compassion, it seemed and Bella nodded, smiling.

Rosalie offered Bella a grateful smile as well, her long blonde hair cascading down her back, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. It was odd, because whenever they went out, Rosalie usually spent the entire time glaring at people. She had even had a little frown around Bella for the first few months they knew one another until Rosalie got to know her.

Jasper, her older brother, was on her other side. His hair was a mix of blonde and honey, both curly and wavy. His eyes were green like both his sister's and his fathers. It was then that Bella started connecting the dots, but had the urge to ask and make sure. While everyone continued chatting to one another, she tapped on Emmett's massive shoulder. The giant looked down at her and grinned, leaning in. "Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle are related, right?" She asked. "They share genetics?"

Emmett gave a nod. "Yep. Rosalie and Jasper are Carlisle's kids from his first marriage; their mom died shortly after Rosie was born. Edward and Alice are twins and are from Esme's first…well, they weren't married, but they were together. Their biological dad freaked out when he found out Esme was pregnant and took off." He frowned, upset at the thought that anyone could do that to such a sweet woman. He shook it off though, smiling fondly again. "But Carlisle and Esme got married soon after that, and they've all been one big family since. They might as well share genetics, they get on great."

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and good times. It started out as everyone telling all the stories they could think of about Rosalie, much to her displeasure a few times, until Bella threw in one about Emmett. How when Bella was six and down with a bad flew, Emmett came up with the most ridiculous plan to make her laugh and feel better. After rummaging around upstairs for a few minutes while Bella waited, he leaped down the stairs and rolled into the living room. His attire was…humorous. He had on Renee's highlighter green spandex exercise tights, with a pair of his fire truck red underwear over top, in a pair of Charlie's old cowboy boots, and a pillow case tied around his neck. He spent the afternoon pulling off elaborate moves whenever he entered the room with more water or soup for Bella. Often spilling it all before getting it to her.

Everyone started spouting off stories about everyone else until they were crying they were laughing so hard. There was one thing that put a strain on Bella's night, however, and that was because she could feel Alice's eyes on her often, but didn't trust herself in front of her brother enough to meet the gaze or even exchange a smile or a word.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted and sluggish as they pulled on their coats and huddled outside the front doors while they said their goodbyes. "Don't be such a stranger, Bella!" Emmett boomed, scooping up his baby sister in his large arms again and once more, swung her around. "Especially now that you're part of the wedding. Rosie will except a phone call every morning."

"I don't really have to wear a dress, do I?" Bella said quietly, giving her brother a serious look. He just grinned at her. "Yeah, it's weird, a bridesmaid not in a dress, but not nearly as weird as having the rest of them and the bride rushed off to the hospital in an ambulance half way through the ceremony. I'll trip and fall, Em, and I'll be taking casualties with me."

He set her back down, his face red as he laughed and laughed. "That's one of the things you'll have to call Rosie about, Tacobell." Emmett frowned then, looking up at the sky and then down the street. "It's awfully late, Bells. I'm not sure I want you walking home alone in the dark."

"I can fix that." Alice chimed, skipping over to Bella and wrapping her arm around the taller girl's waist with a grin.

Esme was the one to frown then. "We can drive Bella home, Alice, otherwise you won't have a ride back home."

"I'm in the opposite direction." Bella said. "It's no big deal though, guys, I walk these streets every day. Even at night sometimes. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Furiously shaking her head, Alice tightened her hold. "It's not safe, Bella. What happened to me is proof of that. And I'll just spend the night, mom. If that's okay with you, of course." She smiled up at Bella, whose heart fluttered.

Sighing, Esme nodded. "Alright. If it's alright with Bella. I want you both to hurry though, no detours or anything like that."

Everyone turned to Bella who blushed and nodded, ducking her head. "Yeah, sure. She can stay the night."

And so everyone went their separate ways, getting into their cars, or walking down the sidewalk like the two girls. It was mostly a quiet walk for a couple blocks, both girls having their hands shoved into their pockets, Bella watching her feet as she walked while Alice watched the sky and stars, their shoulders brushing every now and then. The streets weren't busy, but they weren't slow either, and there was always the random group or person they'd come across on the sidewalk.

The apartment complex was in sight when Alice broke the silence that had been nearly suffocating the two since they left the restaurant. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Furrowing her brows, Bella glanced down at the shorter girl next to her. "Pardon?"

Alice waved her hands around. "Did I do something wrong? Yeah, you were awkward and not the best conversationalist when we first met and that first night we went to get drinks, but I thought we hit it off pretty nice. But you haven't said a word to me since, and you wouldn't even look at me tonight. Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Bella shook her head. She sighed when Alice gave her a look that told her she was obviously waiting for more of an explanation. "I just… No, I don't know. I'm not good at this thing. I don't make friends. I don't know what to do or what not to do."

"Alright, I just wanted to straighten it out. Don't worry." Alice said quickly, seeing Bella start to get flustered. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything wrong."

After climbing three flights of stairs, Bella hesitated outside her door, her hand halfway to the door knob. Eve. She would be home. And gosh, there was no way of predicting her or what she'd do when she say Alice. Would she keep cool or would she jump at the chance to mess with Bella? Clenching her jaw, Bella turned the knob and entered, closing the door behind Alice.

"Hey Bella, how'd the dinner go? Did your brother piece it together like you thought? Did - oh." Eve faltered, pausing as she saw Alice. She was already in her pyjamas, which consisted of big boxers, a tank top, and monster feet slippers, with a container of left overs in her hand and the TV guide in the others. "Hello, Alice. I'm Eve." She said, tucking the TV guide under her arm to hold out a free hand. "Bella's told me a lot about you." She grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Alice replied, looking over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

Blushing, Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I might have mentioned you in passing."

Eve snorted but otherwise said nothing when Bella glared at her. "Well, I was just about to watch some TV and munch on some leftovers. You're both welcome to join."

Clearing her throat, Bella nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to go change into some pyjamas. You, uh, you want to borrow some?" She asked, meekly meeting Alice's eye who nodded with a smile. She led the smaller girl down the hall and to her bedroom. "There's some in the top drawer of the dresser there that have been ironed and such." She said, pointing to her dresser while she grabbed a pair of grey and white plaid pyjama pants and a long sleeved black shirt from the laundry basket of clothes she had yet to iron and fold. "Bathroom's across the hall and you can use it once I'm done changing, unless you'd prefer to change in there. I can change in here. Which ever."

"You can change in there if you want. I know some people can't change anywhere _but_ the bathroom. My dad's like that." Alice giggled. Bella smiled gratefully and left, leaving Alice to herself. Bella's room was a lot more…artistic than Alice would have thought, though the hole apartment was full of art. Bella just didn't look like the type of person, what with the way she dressed. But her room was nice; white walls with black artwork. Very abstract, different shapes of different sizes, flowing swoops and lines banners all around the rooms. Her carpet was was white, though her furniture; dressers, windowsills, bed, chairs, etc, was all black.

With a smile, Alice pulled out a baggy T shirt and looked at the front of it. ACDC. It had to be Emmett's - she had seen him in a bunch over the years, wearing them out or sleeping in them. It was even Emmett's size. Alice was practically swimming in it when she put it on, and skipped the pants, sitting on Bella's bed while she waited. She flopped back against the exceptionally soft mattress, taking a deep breath of the strawberry and freesia cloud that puffed up. Bella's scent was quickly becoming one of Alice's favourites.

Scrunching up her sleeves, Bella entered her room to go get Alice, freezing in her doorway. Her throat dried up as she watched Alice grin and stretch in her bed, the ACDC shirt riding up to the tops of her creamy thighs. Bella must have made a noise because Alice's electric blue eyes opened and glanced over at her. Bella's own eyes widened and she quickly turned, stumbling back as she bumped her face on the door frame, her hand shooting up to it.

Alice was up on her feet and in front of the blundering girl in seconds, trying to hold in her laugh. "Are you alright, Bella?" She asked, her own hands going up as she gently touched Bella's face, nose, and forehead, making sure nothing was hurt.

Bella stepped back, nodding like mad. "What? No, yeah I'm good. Fine. Don't worry." She sputtered. "Are you alright? I mean, of course you're _alright_ alright, but you found pyjamas and everything fine; you don't need anything else? Unless _you_ hurt yourself. Did you trip? 'Cause I know I trip in here all the time. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bella. Come on, let's go sit down before you break a bone or something." She giggled, taking Bella's hand to go sit on the couch next to Eve who hadn't bothered pausing whatever she was watching for the other two. The rest of the night went by relatively peaceful; Bella did not, in fact, break any bones, nor did she make too much of a fool of herself. Sleeping proved to be difficult though, her mind racing with thoughts of the pixie who was sleeping under her roof.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Bella had met the pixie girl who had managed to burrow her way into Bella's life. One and a half weeks since her brother proposed to the pixie's sister. One week exactly since Bella was made a bridesmaid. _Rosalie's_ bridesmaid.

Not nearly as easy as the movies make it seem.

Everyone was at their wit's end, according to Esme who was trying to keep the peace at this point. The bridesmaids were at their wit's end with Rosalie who gave an all new meaning to the term "bridezilla". Kate, a girl Rosalie had been best friends with since they were in diapers practically, was about ready to strangle the bride with her own veil.

It wasn't that Rosalie was crazy… well, not _really_. It was just the fact that everything that _could_ go wrong, had. Emmett and Rosalie didn't want a long engagement. They had been dating for years before he proposed, and they didn't see a point in waiting a few more before being married. They wanted to be husband and wife as soon as possible, which put a little strain on everyone else who had already taken the responsibility of throwing the wedding and planning it themselves.

Cards and invitations had been sent. There was another month left before the big day, mostly because Carlisle was able to pull some strings and get Central Park in New York, where the two met, completely closed off for the wedding ceremony and party, all booked and everything on the _one_ sunny day for the next few months. The one, for sure, sunny day, at least.

"For the love of all things good and pure in this world, man, we _need_ your caterers!" Tanya begged into the phone, her voice desperate and near hysteria as she paced Bella's apartment. Bella's place had been the biggest that was not Carlisle and Esme's mansion where Rosalie and Emmett both were staying until the wedding. And this was all supposed to be a big surprise, all these little details. So the Wedding HQ, as Alice now deemed it, was Bella's place.

Eve giggled from the couch, watching the bridesmaids and Esme run around sorting things out. Bella was sitting beside her, taking a breath and calming down with a wet cloth on her forehead, her feet propped up on the coffee table. "Never again. Never again will I accept the role of bridesmaid. Solely guest from here on out." She mumbled.

"Yes, August twenty second please. Thank you. Goodbye." Esme smiled, flipping her cell phone closed and checked something off on her clipboard. Thank god for Esme. If she hadn't been there and helping through the whole mess… Bella was fairly certain there would be blood and jail time. "I booked the florist and put in our order." She sang out, smiling brightly at Bella who cringed. "Sorry, dear." She lowered her voice.

Bella just groaned and put the cloth back over her eyes.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Please, Emmett! I'm your favourite sister! Please! I'm your only sister; don't let them take me!" Bella begged, reaching out for her brother who was laughing his ass off.

Rolling her eyes, Alice hooked her arm with the taller girl's and started pulling her along to catch up with the others who entered the dress store. It was time for the fitting. "Don't be so dramatic, Bella."

"I'll remember this, Emmett McCarty!" Bella yelled over her shoulder at her older brother who was going for a drink with the rest of the boys. "I'm showing the middle school talent show tape during the reception!"

She huffed, giving up and followed Alice into the store with a scowl on her face. Not even the tingles could distract her from her immense distaste for dresses. This passed week had especially been frustrating since it was so much close to the weeding than the last, but Bella usually unwound and calmed down by a simple touch from Alice. Those tingles would spread through her, leaving her on a high it seemed. Today was different though.

Bella did _not_ do dresses.

Never.

Not even for her graduation. Much to the displeasure of her mother.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Alice asked as the two walked through the room to the back where the change rooms and the pedestal to make adjustments or just look at yourself was. Rosalie was up there in one of the many wedding dresses she had tried on, turning this way and that way as she looked at herself, the tailor standing close by, ready and waiting with pins and needles and different things with her.

"It really, _really_ is, Alice." Bella replied, sighing. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the most… girly girl."

"Really." Alice's voice was laced with sarcasm. "You could have fooled me, Bella. I mean, my gosh, call the pope!"

"Shut up." Bella grinned, nudging the smaller girl with her hip. "I'm just saying, this isn't my thing."

Alice nodded. "I know that. So does Rose, which is why she appreciates it so much." Bella lifted a sceptical eyebrow. "She does, she's just not good at showing it. She really does though, trust me. We talk about you while you're not around; I'd know." She smirked.

"What? What do you say?" Bella blushed, looking up at the tall runway model looking blonde who was pursing her lips while she played with the front of the dress.

Alice made a show of zipping her lips closed, locking them, and throwing away the key. Bella rolled her eyes but smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Bella was running out of excuses to the other girls as to why she hadn't tried anything on yet, and places to hide from Alice who knew why. Luckily for her, the pixie was in a change room right then, trying something on, and Bella was able to relax and sit down. Not for long it seemed, though, because Alice called out for her. The brunette froze and stayed quiet, sinking lower to the floor as to not be seen.

"Seriously, Bella. I can't reach the zipper, lend me a hand?" She called out again.

"Oh. Okay." Bella sighed in relief, getting up and knocking on the doors of the change rooms until she found Alice's. "Alright, I'm, um, coming in. C-cover up?" She stuttered, blushing as she hesitated outside the door. What Alice had said and what she was about to do had just caught up with her and her brain shut down.

She hesitated before slipping into the change room, her eyes squeezed shut. Alice giggled and shook her head at the brunette's antics. "I can't reach the zipper, can you help?" She asked again, facing the mirror. "You're going to need your eyes, Bella." She giggled when Bella's hands reached out at the wall.

Bella cracked her eyes open, all the breath and thoughts in her body leaving in one swift move. Alice stood with her back to her, in a deep blue dress, while holding the front to her, the back open. "Uh…y-you just want me t-to…the z-zipper there…the, er, um…up?"

"Yes please." Alice nodded with a bright smile.

Clearing her throat nervously, Bella stepped up behind Alice, her hands shaking as she reached out to grab the zipper with one hand and held the material of the dress with the other. She gulped and tried to not think about the fact that she now knew Alice was wearing black lace underwear and a matching bra. She started dragging the zipper up, going slow so Alice could adjust the dress as necessary. Bella placed her now free hand on the soft and pale, bare shoulder of Alice, looking over the dress in the mirror. It was a snug fit, hugging her curves nicely, belling out just above her knees where it stopped, with a black sash around her waist that she quickly tied up. Everything was a stark contrast to her skin, but matched her eyes and her hair perfectly. It was like the dress was _made_ for her.

"Can you hand me the blue head band there, Bella?" She asked.

…

"Bella?" She asked again, looking up at the girl through the mirror.

Bella jerked back, ripping her hands from Alice with wide eyes. "Huh? What?"

Alice quirked an eyebrow, pointing to the chair on the other side of the dressing room. "My headband?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Here." Bella said, her movements still jerky as she handed the blue headband to Alice. She watched the pixie put it on, adjusting it and looking over herself in the mirror. She grinned, twirling a few times before stopping and giggling again. Bella smiled brightly back at her, nodding. "Beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, because this is what you're going to be wearing too." Alice laughed.

With a grumble, Bella left the changing room and a still laughing Alice who called after her again about needing it unzipped. Bella didn't feel bad about ignoring her though, seeing as she was holding onto the change room door for support as she continued to laugh so hard she couldn't stand.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"So let me get this straight." Eve said, one late night the next week. The two were curled up on the couch in their finally empty apartment room, watching old reruns while eating ice cream. "You've been practically glued to Alice's side for the passed, what, almost month, and you still haven't told her how you feel or made a move?"

A deep sigh heaved Bella's shoulders as she shook her head. "No. I just…it's never the right time. We're so busy. And I should be thinking of Emmett right now. It's his big day coming up. I should be focusing on him and Rosalie."

Eve shook her head, looking back to the TV with a frown. "Excuses."

Looking away from the slightly disappointed face of Eve, Bella hugged her knees closer to her and buried her face in them.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Emmett's face was grave as he nodded, pacing the living room of the Cullen mansion. "No, I understand, bud. You and Garrett take care, alright?" He sighed and hung up the phone, slumping back into the couch.

"As if there could be _more_ bad news." Irina groaned, looking over to the big bear of a man. "We've solved every single problem that could possibly happen by now. What else could be left?"

Emmett's blue eyes opened as he frowned over at her. "Garrett and James decided to go skateboarding like to good old days last night. James brought a case of beer and… well, the night ended in an accident." Bella's eyebrow raised as she sat up straighter. Garrett had been Emmett's best friend since first grade, and had even dated Bella for five months a couple years ago. They were just friends now, but close friends. "James thought it's be a good idea for them to do the half pipe at the same time and they crashed into each other. He broke his arm and Garrett broke his leg. They can't make it tomorrow."

Both Kate and Tanya's heads whipped up, their eyes wide and their mouthes hanging open. Tanya furiously shook her head. "No. No, no, no. You call them back and tell them to get their broken asses down here tomorrow - Rosalie is going to _kill_ us." She shot up to start pacing the room now, back and forth as she muttered things under her breath.

Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Kate, Irina, and Esme all watched on with varying faces and emotions. Esme sighed, running a hand through her hair as she bit her lip. This was one problem, seemingly the final one, that she could not fix. No phone calls to make, no people to charm into anything. Broken bones were broken bones. "Alice and Bella with both be without partners now." She frowned. Edward was partnered with Tanya, Jasper with Kate, Laurent with Irina, Garrett was supposed to be Emmett's best man and paired with Alice, while James was paired with Bella. Now there would be a maid of honour without a partner, and an extra bridesmaid.

Emmett clapped his hands together, his eyebrows shooting up while his eyes locked onto Bella's. Bella sunk lower in her seat as she saw the familiar glint in her brother's eye that he got whenever he had a 'fool proof plan' that more often than not was just foolish. "Bella Boo, Tacobell, Jingle Bells, Bells and Whistles…" Emmett said, pulling all her nick names over the years to butter her up. "Belly Button, Bella Bear, Baby Belle…"

_"What?"_ Bella snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What, Emmett. I'll do it, okay? It's your damn wedding, and we already did so much work, what could be worse than wearing a dress anyways?" She muttered, sighing.

Emmett wrapped her up in his arms again, twirling her around with a booming laugh. Rosalie, hearing all the ruckus downstairs, left her room and found the others. "What's going on?"

Emmett was grinning as he looked over his shoulder. "Change of plans, Rosie. Bella here is going to be my Best Girl."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The next morning was Emmett and Rosalie's big day. How did that start for Bella and her dear brother she adored and loved to death?

"Stop _snoring_, Emmett, or I will shove my sock down your throat and stop it myself." Bella growled out through clenched teeth.

The two were on the sectional couch, one laying down the length of one side, the other laying down the other side, their feet meeting at the corner. Bella's pillow had seen better days, what with all the punching and beating she had given it during the night every time she had to re-adjust to get comfy on the couch, a blanket covering everything but her head. Emmett was much the same on the other side, his pillow not quite as beaten though, and his feet sticking out the end of his blanket, the top stopping short under his ribs, halfway off the couch.

Emmett wasn't supposed to see the bride at all today, not until the actual reception, so everyone deemed it best that he stay with Bella. Which would have been fine, if not for the fact that their parents flew in and had to stay with her as well. So Bella and Emmett got the couches so Charlie could have the guest room and Renee could have Bella's to sleep in.

"Shush, Bella. I'm trying to sleep." Emmett groaned, rolling over to face the back of the couch with a huff. Minutes later he was sawing logs again.

Her fists clenched and she reached down off the couch, her hand falling onto Jacob's furry back. He was never far from her, even when they were sleeping. "Jake - kill." That command usually only worked on his chew toys, but she gave it a whirl anyways.

Only to be disappointed and have Emmett's snoring increase in volume.

Bella's eyes snapped open as she sprang up, whipping her pillow at the snoring giant. Nothing happened. "_Moooommmmmm! _Emmett's snoring and he won't let me _sleeeeeeepppp!_" She whined at the top of her lungs.

"You're such a tattle tale." Emmett whisper yelled, glaring at her as he turned over again.

Renee tightened her robe as she walked through Bella's living room on her way to the kitchen. "I swear, you two could fool anyone into believing you were still seven and ten years old." She laughed quietly. "Time to get up anyways, sleepy heads."

Emmett grinned and stuck his tongue out at Bella who glared at him. "Daddy." She pouted as Charlie walked into the room, scratching his neck.

"Yes, sweetie?" Charlie answered absently, sitting down on the recliner and turned on the TV. Old habits die hard.

Bella grabbed her glasses, slipping them on. "Emmett was snoring all night long." She complained.

"Boys snore, honey." Charlie replied, winking at Emmett who bellowed out a laugh.

Bella huffed again, getting to her feet and marched off to her room. "My house…you'd think they'd side with me…" She fought off her own amused smile as memories of when they all lived in the same house came to mind. She grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom to have a shower and start getting ready.

Prune fingers. When she was a little girl, Renee used to tell her she had soaked long enough when her fingers started to prune and then she should start washing and shampooing. Bella had subconsciously followed those guidelines and rules all her life, though little thought was put into it all these years later. It was automatic, standing there in the hot water, thinking about things or just relaxing until she looked down at her hands and saw the prunes. It was the same that day, and her pruned fingers were scrubbing her hair with her strawberry shampoo as she belted out the lyrics to the song she could hear faintly playing out in the living room.

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away."_ She sang, knowing that no one should be able to hear her over the spray of the shower.

She continued to sing along with it as she finished shaving and washing. She rinsed her hair and conditioned it, humming to herself before she turned off the shower and rang out her hair. With a rejuvenated feeling and a content sigh, she pulled back the curtain-

"Gah!" Bella screamed and whipped the shower curtain closed again, her heart pounding in her ears, her breathing sharp and erratic. "_Alice_! What are you doing in my bathroom?" She hissed, holding a hand over her heart.

The pixie girl tilted her head to the side, staring at the curtain that had just been whipped shut. The corner of her mouth curved up as her eyes brightened. "I heard you singing when I was walking down the hall, so I came in here so I could hear better." She said. "You have a wonderful voice, you know."

"Thank you…" Bella said awkwardly, still hiding behind the curtain. "Alice, you are aware that I'm _naked_ here, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware. I was right; you are beautiful." Alice chirped.

Right…

"Okay, well, I like my privacy." Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest as she blushed. "So, do you think you could, um, leave? I need to get dressed and stuff."

"Okay!" Alice hopped off the bathroom counter, twirling around as she looked in the mirror. "I just came to drop off your dress and heels before we started getting ready back at the house. The boys came with me as well, so they're out there getting ready right now too. I should warn you though; it's a little hectic out there right now." She said, stepping out of the bathroom. "See you in a bit, Bella."

Alice was right. It was like a bomb had gone off in Bella's apartment, she soon realized, after wrapping herself in her towel and left to go grab her dress from the living room where Alice said she left it. People were scurrying around, yelling to one another, talking, eating, or getting dressed themselves. Everyone agreed that the bridesmaids and Esme should get ready and dressed over at the Cullen mansion, while the groom and the groomsmen, along with Carlisle, all got ready over at Bella's place. So that was a damn lot of people once again; Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella herself, Eve (who had been invited since this was also her apartment being used for a majority of the wedding), Charlie, and Renee. Bella had never seen so many people in the apartment before.

Well, not that many _sober_ people. Miss Eve liked to host parties quite a bit…

Renee was running around in a long, purple dress with her hair all done up and make up on already. She looked ready to walk out the door, but Bella realized that was because she still had to help everyone else it seemed. She had Charlie's tie in one hand while Charlie grumbled under his breath trying to do up the buttons on his shirt and not miss one again, having to start over, and she had Eve's box of hair pins in the other. Renee looked over at her daughter, smiling brightly. "You should start getting ready, honey."

"… Right." Bella mumbled, watching on in fascination at all these people doing their own little things. All off in their own little worlds. She briefly wondered where Jake was, but decided he was probably on her bed, trying to get away from all the ruckus.

She started climbing over brand new, empty shoe boxes and bags that once held different clothing articles but were now either strewn across the room or being put on, ducking under one of Emmett's flailing arms as he tried to shove his arm through the sleeve of his white button up, nearly bumping into a shirtless Jasper who had to steady her. "Thanks." She muttered, grabbing the dress still in its bag that was hanging over in the corner of the room as to not get stepped on or anything of the sort.

Which was very likely in this apartment of chaos.

Quickly scurrying back to her bedroom, Bella sighed and closed her door, shaking her head. Weddings. This certainly wasn't making her want her own any time soon. Jacob lifted his massive head, grinning that lopsided grin of his as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. Bella cooed, walking over to her dresser to grab undergarments and slipped them on quickly before going back over to the dress bag. She took a deep breath, scowling at the thing, before unzipping it.

Since she had changed roles and became Emmett's…Best Girl, she couldn't exactly wear a bridesmaid's dress. But it was too late to try and do any drastic changes like getting a new fitting for a new dress and all that. So Alice had made a bunch of phone calls to people who could tweak the dress for Bella.

It was still her bridesmaid dress. Strapless, snug and tight on the torso and from the waist down belled out to the knees, making it formal, but still playful. Obviously, Alice's idea. Only, instead of it being a deep blue like all the others, Bella's was black to match the guys' suits. The sash around her waist wasn't black like the others, but blue to match the guys' shirts under their dress coats and vests. And the headband was also black, along with the extremely tall and extremely uncomfortable heels she'd have to wear. To go with it, she also wore the silver chained necklace with the sapphire heart handing from it, around her neck, and a silver bracelet embedded with a bunch of little sapphires. Eve had taken the liberty of painting Bella's toe and finger nails all blue to match as well.

With a reluctant sigh, Bella opened the door to her room and stepped out into the hall as quiet as she could-

"_BELLA! You'resoprettyIcan'tbelieveyou'reactuallywearingadress!"_

Grimacing, Bella held her ear, her smile strained as she turned to look at her mom. "I'm pretty sure only dogs could hear you there, mom. What?"

Renee rolled her eyes, touching the dress and spinning Bella around. "I said you're so pretty! You need to wear dresses more often and show off your beauty, honey!" She cooed.

Bella blushed and swatted her mom away as Edward poked his head around the corner to grin at them "Mom, you're embarrassing me!"

"What? You're just so pretty, Bella. Isn't she so pretty, Edward?" Renee asked. Bella's face heated up even more.

"Your daughter's a vision, Renee." Edward agreed, smiling at the older woman. "Alice won't be able to take her e- crap." He clamped his mouth shut as Bella's head whipped up. "Um, Alice won't be able to keep her…self from bragging about how the dress looks good on everyone. I, uh, said that only a certain type of woman could wear it. Clearly I was wrong. So I should go. And tell her, I mean. About the dress." He rambled, quickly walking away.

Both Renee and Bella shook their heads, wondering what was up with that boy.

"I need help." Jasper said, walking down the hall to Renee. "I could never tie a bow tie."

Renee smiled softly, setting down her little hand purse and started tying it for him. Like the rest of the groomsmen, Jasper wore a pair of black dress pants, with shiny black shoes, a deep blue button up that matched the dresses and Bella's sash, a black bow tie, and a black dress coat over top. Laurent spiced his up a bit, by adding black suspenders to his suit, and Edward wore a black vest closed under the coat and over his shirt as well.

Emmett came bounding down the hall, his shoulders slumping as he pouted, watching his mom do Jasper's tie, while his was undone and hanging around his neck still. He huffed as Jasper laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get over here, you big baby." Bella grinned reaching up to tie his tie. The massive man ducked low so she could reach, grinning their matching grin at his sister. "So, are you excited?"

Emmett's grin turned strained. "I'm nervous. I don't know why; I love Rosie and she's all I'll ever want. I just… I don't know, I'm shaking."

Bella nodded. "Well, it _is_ a big day. And there's going to be a lot of people, and strict plans to follow. Probably just stage fright. You remember that time you puked before that Christmas concert? Who was it on…?" The two thought back, both of them grinning again.

"J…I know it started with a J. She had all that makeup and short skirts. J…Jane?" Emmett mumbled and Bella shook her head, her brows furrowed.

Renee grimaced. "It was on Mrs. Stanley's daughter, Jessica. Who, by the way, got married to Michael Newton last year."

"Ha! Right, Jessica!" Emmett laughed with Bella.

"Thanks, ma'am." Jasper said, straightening up and looking in the hallway mirror on the wall at the tie. The two walked back to the living room while Bella continued to tie Emmett's.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you, Bella." Emmett said. Bella froze, looking up into his eyes. He never called her Bella. It was always Bells, Tacobell, or some other nickname. He smiled warmly at her confused look. "I mean it; thank you, Bella. You've been so good through all this. Coming for the dinner after proposing to meet the family. Being a bridesmaid and helping plan the wedding and hosting the little headquarters here. Then switching to my Best Girl when I needed you to. And letting me have this, not stealing my thunder or attention with your whole Alice deal."

Bella choked, looking away to cough into her elbow and not in her brother's face. "Ex…Excuse me?" She croaked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Emmett looked at her sceptically. "Bells, I've known you your whole life. You're my open book. You've got a thing for Alice, I can tell. You can't stop looking at her when she's in the same room, and the second someone mentions her name, you get this little smile. If she speaks, you get this little twinkle in your eye. I just wanted to thank you for focusing and being here for me while dealing with that." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I certainly know how hard that is."

"What are you talking about?" Bella huffed, going to the bathroom and took out a makeup kit. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emmett boomed out a laugh as he stood in the doorway. "Deny it all you want, Bells. Been there, too. You're me at the beginning of mine and Rosie's relationship. A little love sick puppy."

"I don't _love_ her." Bella snapped, staring down at the sink. She watched her reflection in the porcelain, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I can't love her. It's too soon and… we're just friends." She grunted, shaking her head. "Go finish getting ready for your wedding, Em. Wouldn't want to be late, eh?"

Emmett stared at his sister for a long while before nodding and left.

Bella stared at her reflection, trying to find whatever Emmett saw, but gave up and shoved everything but the wedding to the farthest reaches of her mind and started to finish getting ready herself, curling the ends of her hair.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Alice had been practically glued to Bella's hip all night, seeings as they were partners in the whole ceremony. They shared smiles and giggles the entire day and during the evening, the quick hugs and pecks on the cheek Alice would give the taller girl starting to linger longer than they should have by the end of the night. After many glasses of champagne. It was a beautiful wedding ceremony, blue roses, brilliant white banners and, large tents set up with table for people to eat, a hard floor laid out over the grass for people to dance on. A little stage and band set up, with speakers all around. It really was one of the most beautiful weddings any of the attendants ever saw.

It was during dinner, everyone laughing and taking pictures as Emmett fed Rosalie a bite of chicken breast, apparently 'warming up for the cake later' that Bella turned and found the space next to her empty. She panicked briefly; Alice was never out of sight the entire night. Where was she?

The washroom, probably, Bella decided.

Like just thinking her name summoned her, Bella noticed Alice over by the band who were all sitting with their legs hanging off the stage, eating as well. The shorter girl frantically waved Bella over with a frown. Bella smiled at everyone else as she excused herself from the table, hurrying across the grass to the frantic Alice who had started pacing. Bella looked her over again, like she had been every time she laid her eyes on the pixie that afternoon. Bella really liked Alice's hair straightened and down like that. It made her look more classically beautiful and elegant, rather than otherworldly wondrous with the spikes; like a true pixie or nymph.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, stepping into Alice's pacing path to get her to stop.

Alice looked up, taking a deep breath. "We've got a little problem."

"Not again." Bella groaned, blushing as the wedding singer looked over at them. She gently took Alice's hand, walking around to the back of the cooling van that held the wedding cake. "What now?"

With tired, frustrated eyes, Alice leaned forward against Bella, whose heart stopped for a second at the close contact, and lightly knocked on the van's back doors with a pointed look. "_That_ is what's wrong. The cake… it…well, look." She said.

Bella hesitated before opening the back doors, gasping and covering her mouth with her hand. The stand that was supposed to hold the cake had collapsed, and the cake itself was now lopsided and smushed on the side. There was no way to fix it. "Oh, Emmett." She sighed sadly, her hands falling down to her side. "I tried so hard to give you the best wedding. You and Rosalie deserve it. I'm sorry."

"No," Alice furiously shook her head, spinning Bella around and searching those warm brown eyes. "We can fix this again, can't we? There's got to be something we can do."

The brunette shook her head sadly. "Nothing short of running out and buying a new - _Leah_!" She gasped, her eyes brightening. Alice frowned, a bitter feeling welling up in her chest at seeing Bella getting so excited over this girl's name. "Leah owes me big and she owns her own bakery, down on Fourth street. We'll get a new cake, closest to this one, and no one has to know the difference!" She sang, slamming the doors closed. "Come on, Alice, we've got to hurry to get this done in time."

Alice shook the bitter feeling off and hopped in the driver's seat, searching for the keys. "I can't find-"

"In the visor?" Bella suggested, reaching over and flipping it down, catching the set of keys in her hand. Alice turned to grin at her, their noses brushing. Blue eyes met brown as they stared at each other, each one feeling the heat rolling off the other, Alice's unique, almost lotion smelling scent engulfing Bella while Bella's freesia/strawberry one engulfing Alice. With great strain, Bella pulled back and sat in her seat properly, blushing. "Oldest trick in the book - the visor." She murmured.

Alice's fingers brushed Bella's as she took the keys with a smile, starting the van up.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Slow down, Alice! It's not like someone's dying!" Bella screamed, throwing her arms up in front of her face as Alice narrowly missed the car that pulled out into their lane.

Said girl giggled and looked over at Bella who was clutching the dashboard like she was afraid she'd fall off the planet. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm an excellent driver."

Bella just gulped and nodded, not daring to open her eyes.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Scowling some more, Alice left to go wander around the front of the bakery where all the delicious delicacies were on display. Bella and Leah were in the back, laughing and talking to one another while Bella explained their predicament. Sure, Alice would have been fine with that, and she was; laughing right along with them, if she hadn't noticed that Leah would lean forward and lightly grip Bella's hands or shoulder or arm every time she laughed. Or how she was so close she was practically _breathing_ Bella's air.

Who didn't mind or didn't notice.

So Alice left before she did something she'd regret, to look at everything out front.

"So, you think you can help?" Bella laughed, shaking her head at Leah who was grinning like mad. She turned to look at Alice and ask what flavour of cake it was, but once again was met with an absence. She looked around and noticed the pixie up front, gazing at the pies in the front window with a frown, her eyes glassy. Bella felt tug at her heart, her feet already moving until she was next to Alice. "Are you okay?"

Alice looked up and forced a smile, nodding. "Yes. So, can she fix it?" She asked, making sure her voice was bright and bubbly.

Frowning, Bella lowered her voice so no one in the shop could hear them, looking at Alice seriously. "You can tell me anything, Alice. You know that, right?" She asked.

Almost. Alice almost gaped, but managed to stop before she started. That voice usually worked on everyone. _Everyone._ Even Edward, her twin who knew her better than anyone else. "I… Yes, Bella. I know." She said, her own face serious as well.

"Come look in the back, ladies. This is the closest I've got to your cake. Everything is the same but the shade of blue trimming. You're lucky." Leah grinned, wrapping her arms around both girls' shoulders and led them to the back.

"Perfect." Alice and Bella chimed in unison, looking over to each other with a smile before looking back to the cake.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The next morning, Bella woke up with a groan, turning over onto her back. Man… that had been a late night. A late, _blurry_ night. She could remember everything with perfectly clarity up until cutting the cake. After that, everyone seemed to be handing her a glass of champagne every time she turned around.

She blindly reached out, feeling around the bedside table for her glasses and yawned when she found them.

There was a lot of dancing. She could remember that too; her sore feet were proof. And a lot of laughing. Especially at the little after party the Cullen boys hosted once Emmett and Rosalie drove off to the airport for their honeymoon.

Bella slid on her glasses, running a hand through her hair as the rest of the night started slowly piecing itself together.

Jasper dancing in a cowboy hat up on the table with some Maria chick who had a very loud, but nice, singing voice.

Kate doing shots while managing the Cullen's bar in the den, laughing and dropping a shot glass.

Edward furiously, drunkenly, playing at his own piano with a group of girls swooning at him, all the while music blaring in the background.

…Finding Alice in one of the many bathrooms, alone with tears in her eyes.

Comforting Alice until the tears went away and the atmosphere got heavy.

_Kissing_ Alice…

Giggling and following Alice up the stairs away from everyone else, letting her pull Bella into her bedroom behind her.

Bella gasped, suddenly feeling the chilly air of the room on her exposed flesh, looking down to see that she wasn't in her own bed. She was in Alice's bed. In Alice's green sheets. Laying next to Alice herself who was still breathing deeply while she slept. And Bella realized that both she and Alice were _very_ naked.

Well, except for Alice's blue sash from her dress tied loosely around Bella's neck, having been pulled down after being used as a blindfold. And Alice's friggin' tall, friggin' shiny blue heels still.

With her own little groan, Alice tightened her hold around Bella's waist, burying her face in the older girl's neck before relaxing once more.

Bella, with wide eyes, started to panic.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**So, this was just a short little one shot that I started while I was bored that turned into this mega long one shot. That will now need a sequel some time soon. 'Cause, really, who leaves off there? Psshaw. **

**And sorry for any mistakes. Having technical difficulties at home and had to rush to edit this. :(**

**REVIEW please! ^^**

**-Paige.**


End file.
